<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected Call by iceman_comet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607742">An Unexpected Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceman_comet/pseuds/iceman_comet'>iceman_comet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:56:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceman_comet/pseuds/iceman_comet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place a few years after season 5, Kara is feeling particularly down on a very special day when she receives a surprise call that will help her feel better</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Mon-El</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unexpected Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back after a very very long time due to a combination of laziness, lack of motivation and inspiration. I still want to get back to my in-progress stories one day but I thought a one-shot was a nice way to get back in the saddle and give a finished product for once<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another beautiful, sunny day in National City and Kara was exhausted. Two robberies, one building on fire, a big car accident with several injured to transport, a litter of puppies save from flooding water she couldn’t catch a break and if it wasn’t enough she had Andrea on her back asking her to finish  the fastest possible an article on stupid celebrities coming to town for a big fashion show when all she wanted to do was to finish her expose on alien life and how they were dealing with the latest political decisions targeting them.</p><p>When she finally arrived at her apartment she immediately changed into comfier pijamas, warmed up her sad plate of pasta, and put the tv on, she tried to clear her head, get rid of all the stress from the day when a text on her phone brought her back to reality.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Sorry to not be here with you, happy birthday sis</i>
  </p>
</div><p>Today was her earth birthday and for the first time, she was passing it all alone. Alex couldn’t be with her, she had to take care of her daughter Jennie who was sick and Kelly was away at a medical conference. They had adopted her just one year after their wedding. Love, a child, Alex finally had everything she could hope for in life. The inconvenience is that she had less time for Kara than before, the two sisters always had a bond that would never break but Kara had to acknowledge that Alex had her own life now and that it came with different priorities and needs. And it was perfectly normal, she couldn’t be mad at her sister for that but there were days like today where it hurts, where she felt abandoned.</p><p>If she was totally honest with herself Kara would say that the problem wasn’t Alex it was her, Alex had her family, J’onn had M’Gann, Nia had Brainy and Kara was left all alone. She had dated William for a little while but it hadn’t worked out, having to lie about her identity, the constraints of dating a human, always fearing that she would put him in danger, it was too much and they had amicably split. But maybe it was all just an excuse, if she had never felt comfortable enough to tell him the truth maybe it was because even though she really liked him she had never loved him, she had really tried to convince herself there was something real between them when it was just affection and nothing more.</p><p>When she had become Supergirl she had proclaimed that she could have it all, a superhero career, a professional life accomplished and fulfilling love life, years later she had to admit that she had failed her goals. Everybody in her life had found happiness and was moving on with their lives except for her. It was in the middle of this rumination about the sad and depressing state of her life that she opened a pint of marshmallow with chocolate chips ice cream to drown her sorrows in, she was just beginning to enjoy her first spoon of liquid comfort when her phone rang. She looked and saw an unknown number but still decided to pick up.</p><p>“Allo?”  she was greeted with silence</p><p>“Is there someone?”</p><p>Finally, a voice answered, a voice which no matter how many years had passed she would always recognize.</p><p>“Hi Kara”</p><p>“Mon-El? Is that really you?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s me.”</p><p>“How is it even possible?”</p><p>“It’s a little complicated but to sum up Winn has created a technology that can exploit the energy of black holes to send frequencies and signal in time under the form of sounds of something like that, I’m not really an expert.”</p><p>“I don’t really understand what you’re saying either but I’m really glad to hear your voice.”<br/>
The smile that had been hidden from her face all day long slowly reappeared, she hadn’t seen or heard from Mon-El in nearly six years but there was always the same sense of excitement and giddiness associated with him. “How long has it been for you?”</p><p>“Four years, six months, seventeen days, and you?”</p><p>“Very precise, as for me, close to six years, what is happening, is there a new catastrophe requiring my help?”</p><p>“No, nothing like that,” he chuckled, “ I just wanted to hear your voice and see how you were doing, so?”</p><p>“I’m fine, still fighting aliens and humans trying to take over the Earth while bringing truth, justice, and the American way to the people. And you? Last time I saw Winn he told me that you had finally beaten Brainiac.”</p><p>“Yes it took times and hardship but we did it, now things are quieter, still the usual dose of criminals to fight all over the galaxy but there’s no world-ending threat on the horizon, at least I cross fingers for things to stay the same."</p><p>"That's good, I missed you by the way,so tell me, the Legion, it's must be very exciting to lead your own group of superheroes, also Winn told me that everybody had a Superhero name, if you have one you need to tell me." </p><p>"I have one but you'll need to torture me to hear it." </p><p>"Oh come on!" </p><p>"No sorry I don't make the rules, as for the Legion yes it's awesome how far we have come, I can't believe that we began with just three people and now it's this giant group with more than fifty members. We're the first line of defense of an entire galaxy with several groups. I'm leading the Earth faction with Winn, with Ayla and others, we stop simple robbers, resolve international crisis, stop evils aliens from invading planets, there's a little bit of everything in our line of work. But tell me more about you and the others; I need details, come on I need everything.”</p><p>“M’Gann is back, J’onn and her run a detective agency while helping aliens in need and have a new awesome headquarter”</p><p>“Oh, Papa bear and Mama bear reunited and looking after the rest, that’s great they both deserve the best. What else?”</p><p>“In less joyful news things took a complicated turn with Lena after she found out about me being Supergirl, I didn’t have the occasion to tell her myself as I hoped and things went from bad to worse, we came close to fight, she did some very bad things that I can’t forgive her for and now things are more or less okay between us but I don’t think we’ll be close like before ever again.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I know how important it is to you to have your life besides Supergirl and that giving your trust to people is hard. When they break this trust, it hurts.”</p><p>“Talking from experience I imagine?”</p><p>“Yes we had this member, Hart, we welcomed him into the group, he became a member of our family, and then one day he betrayed us, abused his powers for personal gain. When it happens you feel like an idiot and the worst is that you feel responsible, you can’t help but wonder what did I do wrong? If I changed this part or this one if I had been more present for him, would it have changed things ?”</p><p>“I know, Lena is a grown-up woman responsible for her decisions and actions, and yet even today I tell myself that if I had been more honest, things would have been different. But it’s not all black you know I gained new friends like Nia, you never met her though you know some of her family.”</p><p>“Oh yes, Dreamer, I have one too,  Winn talked to me about her in very glowing terms, they connected apparently.”</p><p>“She works at Catco with me so I mentored her both as a Superhero and as a reporter and to see her coming out of her shelf and growing into a beautiful, strong, and confident woman, it has been fantastic and very gratifying. Also Brainy and her are pretty cute together and I have to say he’s a lot less annoying since I met her.”</p><p>“Aww our little Brainy in love, I would love to see that. And Alex, how is she?”</p><p>“Very well, she’s married to Kelly, Jame’s sister.”</p><p>“James has a sister? that’s the first I hear of it”</p><p>“Yes and I got to be a bridesmaid for my sister, it was such a beautiful day.”</p><p>“I bet you were beautiful in your dress, was it a bright pink with a big bow?”</p><p>“Of course Mon-El, that’s exactly my sister’s style, you know her, so girly.”</p><p>“Let me guess she got married with a bulletproof vest and carrying her guns.</p><p>“Close, it was a white tuxedo and she had J’onn’s martian gun tucked in her handbag. And I haven’t told you the best yet, Kelly and she has adopted an adorable little girl, her name is Jennie and she’s the most precious little thing in the world, I love her so much.”</p><p>“That’s so great! I know how much it means for Alex to become a mom, and it means you’re auntie Kara! I bet you’re totally gaga over her like you must be the type of aunt who is always showering her with gifts and giving her candy and cakes when she comes to your house.”</p><p>“Noooo, well maybe, so what, I love making my niece happy, I’m a great aunt.”</p><p>“I have no doubt.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’re like this too with Marie.”</p><p>“She’s my goddaughter, it’s my duty to give her everything she needs.”</p><p>“I still can’t believe that awkward, nerdy Winn who was scared to death of Cat Grant is now a husband, father, and superhero.”</p><p>“And the best friend you can ask for, I was very down when we came back, he was always here to support me, I don’t how I would have survived without him.”</p><p>“It’s good that you both have and each other but I have to ask, did he quote any Star Wars in his vows, also did he force Ayla to wear a princess Leia dress?”</p><p>“It’s going to surprise you but no, no. You know Ayla was so pissed off at me that I nearly lost my place of best man.”</p><p>“What could have you done to piss off a bride on her wedding day?”</p><p>“It was not my fault, Winn told me tha day before about this 21st century tradition called a bachelor party, I had to throw together a grand party in his honor or I couldn’t call myself a daxamite anymore.”</p><p>“Obviously, so how it ended?”</p><p>“He wanted to taste Aldebaran rum.”</p><p>“No, not aldebaran rum, have you forgotten what it did to us?”</p><p>“How could I forget this day? But it turns out one glass is enough to get a human dead drunk.”</p><p>“So he was a hangover on his wedding day?”</p><p>“Very much until I concocted a little 31st century remedy to get him back on his feet, Ayla didn’t find this as funny as I did.”</p><p>“Geez I wonder why.”</p><p>It felt good to just laugh, exchange stories, it was astonishing how quickly they could get back to their old rhythm, to be so at ease, so in synch with each other when so much time had passed, their natural chemistry came back immediately. She didn’t know when was the last time that she had hold a smile on her face for so long.</p><p>“So tell me Kara, you talked to me about others but not you, I’m sure you have a good story too.”</p><p>“Okay, well let’s see what happened since the worldkillers, I fought a group of racist anti aliens, fought an evil version of me who turned out to not be so bad, she was a poor fragile soul who was manipulated by Lex Luthor.”</p><p>“Right Winn told me Lex is not the coolest man on Earth like I thought, something about a crisis.”</p><p>“Yes; Crisis that’s a big one and really hard to explain. Let’s just say we fought with Clark, Barry, Oliver, and the rest of the Justice League against a god-like entity who destroyed every universe until there was only one left, then Oliver sacrificed himself and helped us win before rewriting reality so now we all live on the same earth, everybody believed we always lived together and yes Lex was the most popular man on Earth until I stopped him again which earned me my second Pulitzer award, well technically my first on this new Earth.”</p><p>“I see, so nothing new under the sun, just the usual.”</p><p>She burst into laughter, “Exactly.’</p><p>‘Wait if we didn’t live all on the same Earth, does that mean that my memories of doing couple brunches with Barry and Iris aren’t real, and everything else?”</p><p>“They are still real to you but no I don’t share them.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence between them when Mon-El talked again his voice was quiet, uncertain showing a hint of fragileness inside him, “Kara, please tell me you remember our relationship.”</p><p>“I do Mon-El, I promise, maybe not every detail is the same but I remember us.”</p><p>“When was our first kiss?”</p><p>“When you were suffering from the medusa virus and you thought you were going to die. Then you acted like an idiot, pretended to not remember, and when you told me about your feelings I was the idiot this time and rejected you because I was too scared.”</p><p>“This part didn’t change for better and worse, Mxy interrupted us and tried to kill us?</p><p>“Yes but he couldn’t stop us.”</p><p>“Nope, nothing could stop us until I learned the truth about you being the prince.”</p><p>“Ouch, I was secretly hoping that this part had changed in your version  and even though I already said it, know that I’m eternally ashamed of myself for being such a coward and I’ll always be sorry for hurting you so much.”</p><p>“I know but the most important is that we found a way to move past that.”</p><p>“With the help of Music Meister?”</p><p>“Still with the help of Music Meister, and after that, we had a lot of good moments.”</p><p>“We had a lot of good moments, didn’t we?”</p><p>“Yes, we made each other happy, we fell in love, I’ll always cherish my time with you Mon-El, those were some of the best in my life.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that and I hope you know that I feel the same, you made me want to be a good man, I found out what real love because is, I owe so much to you, no amount of time and space between us can ever change that.” She could hear his voice breaking, the emotions taking a toll on him just like her. “If only my mother…”</p><p>“Wasn’t a sociopathic tyrant hell-bent on separating us and taking over my planet at all cost?”</p><p>“Something like that, yeah. And then there was my return, Imra, hurting you all over again, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay I’ve forgiven you a long time ago.”</p><p>They both took a long pause, though they couldn’t say it out loud, these memories brought back their share of hurts, open wounds that could never fully heal even years later. It was the look on her face when her heart broke into thousand pieces seeing him kiss Imra, the sense of a connection forever broken between them no matter how hard they tried to pretend that they could be friends after that. It was the rage, the hate flowing out of Kara while he stood still, taking in without trying to defend himself when M’Yrnn psychically attacked them. And finally, it was these unspoken words between them on Argo, the sense of a story which never received the ending it deserved.</p><p>Kara tried to take her courage in her both hands and finally spoke;</p><p>“Imra … how is she?”</p><p>“She’s… good, she leads our group on Saturn with her husband Garth.”</p><p>“Her husband? What happened.”</p><p>“Nothing special, just life, we separated as soon as we came from the 21st century.”</p><p>“Please tell me I’m not responsible, I would hate to have cause more problems for you.”</p><p>“Yes and no, we have a complicated story with Imra, we didn’t get married for love but to prevent a war and though we came to develop a form a love between us I don’t think we were ever in love with each other. Seeing me with you, it just helped her realize that, it made her realize that she deserved someone who could love her with all his heart and that I couldn’t be this man. She was right, I left a part of me behind when I left you, and as much as I tried to pretend the contrary, that I tried to convince myself that I moved on, I don’t think that I’ll ever truly be capable of doing that. But the good news is that Imra has finally found what she was looking for, Garth is a great man and I couldn’t be happier for her.”</p><p>Mon-El was met with more silence after what he realized sounded dangerously like a  love declaration to a woman he hadn’t talked to in four years, probably not something a normal person would do.</p><p>“I’m sorry I made things awkward, didn’t I, on top of sounding very pathetic.’</p><p>“You have nothing to feel sorry for, I appreciate your honesty and I understand what you’re saying, I tried to move on too but I would be lying if I said that I never thought about you during all these years or that I didn’t miss what he had.”</p><p>“It’s not my business and you don’t have to answer, but did it work for you, moving on? Do you have someone in your life?”</p><p>“I was seeing for someone, it was my first real relationship since you but it didn’t work. Leading my life as Kara Danvers and Supergirl at the same time, always having to lie, to hide things it was too complicated.”</p><p>“Once again totally not my business but why not telling the truth if you really cared about him?”</p><p>“Maybe I justly didn’t care enough about him, I tried to love him but I was incapable of giving my whole heart to him. Other questions about my love life doctor? I take it from what you told me early that yours is pretty empty too?”</p><p>“To your first question no, to your second you’re right, I just figured out after what happened with Imra that love wasn’t in the plans for me and that I should just focus on my activities as a legionnaire and on helping others.”</p><p>A little time passed again between the two before Mon-El talked again,<br/>
“Hey, Kara.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Do you believe it’s what it means to be a hero, always sacrificing, always putting other’s happiness before ours. Are we destined to be alone forever?”</p><p>“I hope not, others around us find a way to have it all so there has to be a way for us too.  We just haven’t found it yet.”</p><p>“So what if the problem isn’t us? What if we only had one chance at love, that we had found the perfect person meant for us and now it’s just gone.”</p><p>“Not every love story is simple but in time the truth always reveals itself, it’s something my mother said about us. I don’t what this truth is, that there’s someone else waiting for us and we have yet to find them or that we are meant to be together and we just need to wait for this path to reveals itself but I have to believe that there’s something waiting for us because the alternative is too depressive and I don’t know how I could continue without hope.”</p><p>“So you truly believe that there could be a future for us?”</p><p>“Yes, if we’re meant to be we’ll find a way.”</p><p>“Good, very good, I’m very glad to hear you say that because the thing is …”</p><p>“Is What? Mon-El?” Kara looked desperately at her phone but the screen had gone black, “You got to be kidding me, he chooses this moment of all the moments to hang up, ahh, why?”</p><p>After throwing her phone on the ground and probably breaking it she was left staring blankly at her tv that had been running uselessly in the background for nearly two hours, they had begun their conversations as two strangers having to relearn nearly everything about each other, had slowly found back their old connection, and just when they seemed on the verge of something important being said it had abruptly finished. It was a very, very frustrated Kara who stood up from the couch, threw out her well-melted ice cream in the trash, and took the direction to her bedroom to try to find some sleep though it would be very complicated with everything going on in her head.</p><p>Just at this moment, she heard a knock, looked at her door but realized that it was coming from her window. She turned around to find a smiling Mon-El wearing a black shirt and jeans waving one hand and showing a phone in the hand. She walked in a state of torpor, functioning in automatic mode and opening her window without realizing what she was doing.</p><p>Mon-El didn’t seem to have any difficulties on his side, he just stepped forward and entered keeping his smile, “Hi again.”</p><p>Kara, her, was lost for words and had trouble articulating, “Ho, how? Why?”</p><p>Mon-El showed again his telephone, “ The good old way, I mean did you really believe my story? Winn is a genius, no contest about that, but inventing a magic phone that can work through? It’s a lot to believe, don’t you think?</p><p>Kara gave a big punch on his shoulder showing life for the first time in minutes, “Aïe, that’s how you show affection after saying you missed me?”</p><p>The shock on Kara’s face had been replaced by a quiet fury, “You idiot! Why would you this, toying with me when you could have just come directly?”</p><p>“Well you know me, I’m a Daxamite, we’re all about theatrics.”</p><p>“Insufficient answer, find something better. “</p><p>“Okay,” Mon-El looked away toward the floor letting his hesitations and insecurities show through for the first time since he had entered. “Maybe … I was … scared.”</p><p>Kara was now surprised, “Scared of what?”</p><p>“Kara, it has been years since we have seen each other, and let’s be honest last time had its fair share of problems, so I didn’t know if I would be exactly welcome.”</p><p>He received in response another punch, “Okay you really got to stop doing that.”</p><p>“You idiot again, how could you ever doubt that I would be happy to see you?”</p><p>“As I said a lot of time has passed, maybe you have moved on and forgotten about me, maybe you are now married to a rich man who bought you a mansion and you have a beautiful dog, a husky named skippy, and you raise together your two equally beautiful children Luke and Leia.” He was ready to keep going and on in his crazy ramblings until Kara had the good idea to cut him</p><p>“Wow, you thought a lot about that.”</p><p>“Yeah, a lot of  scenarios went through my head while debating if I should come or not, Winn told me I was crazy and that your life couldn’t have changed so much since the last time he saw you but you never know.”</p><p>“So feel better now?”</p><p>“Yes, definitively, can we sit down maybe?”</p><p>“Of course, come.” They sat on a very familiar red blanket, “So, now that we cleared all your doubts, want to tell me what you’re doing here?”</p><p>“It’s like I said on the phone, there’s no ulterior motive, no mission, I really missed you, that’s all. I guess you could say that I took a hard look at my life and I found an empty space where you used to be that I couldn’t fill with anything else.”</p><p>She looked at him, giving him her first smile in a long time, “I missed you too Mon-El, I really missed you and I’m glad that you came.”</p><p>The atmosphere around them felt lighter, no tension, just a sense of comfort and relief, Mon-El talked, “There’s something else and it may sound a little weird since it’s the first time we see each other in a long time but can I hug you?”</p><p>Kara came closer to him, she extended her arms, “There’s nothing weird to me, come here.” They took each other in their arms, squeezing tight, Kara resting her head in the hollow of his shoulder. They stayed in this position a long minute enjoying a sensation long forgotten, being able to touch the other, to feel him without being afraid of breaking him, it felt so good and so familiar like no days had passed.</p><p>The finally loosened their embrace, Kara looking at him hopeful for the first time in a long time,<br/>
“What now?”</p><p>“Let’s just talk.”</p><p>And talk they did, they exchanged every detail of their lives, there were tears shed while talking about losses, friends lost in fight, people they couldn’t save, how powerless and helpless they could feel. There were stories of hope, for others, for them, tales of their extraordinary adventures, of what the future looks like, what exotics planets they had explored, the kind of stories that made Kara envious. And there was laughter, a lot of laughter, from stories about Winn trying to adapt to the future, to stories about crazy people Kara met during her investigations. They continue so captivated by each other that they didn’t realize that an entire night had passed until they finally fell asleep lying against each other on the couch.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kara woke up slightly disoriented and unsure if last night had been a dream when a sound and a certain delicious smell alerted her. She stood up and looked in the direction of the kitchen to find Mon-El preparing a very appetizing meal. She looked at him sheepishly trying to absorb everything that had happened these last hours.</p><p>“Hi, what time is it?”</p><p>“Nearly noon.”</p><p>“And what are you doing in my kitchen?”</p><p>“You told me last night that it was your birthday and you didn’t celebrate it so I thought I could make things better for you with what always makes you happy, a breakfast or a breakfast lunch considering the hour. Luckily for you, I haven’t forgotten how to cook 21st-century style,” he put  down two plates on the table, “ On your  left eggs, sausages, hashbrowns, on your right pancakes and waffles and as for accompaniment here’s  some coffee and orange juice, choose what you prefer.”</p><p>Kara was salivating looking at the feast in front of her, “I can’t choose, I’m going to eat everything.” she brought her fork to her mouth, “ hummm Mon-El that’s incredible, now I remember why I love you." not caring about the words which had just come out of her mouth.</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>They ate in a relaxed silence before Mon-El talked, “So I was thinking, there are no any pressing threats to the future, the Legion is in good hands with Imra and the others so maybe I could pass a few days here catching up with you and the others, just passing a good time. Maybe we can even make some superheroing together. ”</p><p>“I would love nothing more.” They exchanged a smile while Kara extended her hand over his.</p><p>Finally, Mon-El decided that five days sounded like a good amount of time, then these five days turned into five weeks because time passes too fast and he was very happy, these weeks turned into months which turned into years, which turned into forever. “In time truth reveals itself,” for Kara and Mon-El truth had revealed itself with a leap of faith and a little phonecall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>